Angel with a shotgun
by Wincy Jaeger
Summary: Antes de ir a dar nuestra vida en una guerra donde la piedad es un término desconocido y se deja de lado la humanidad por el bien de la supervivencia se debe tener muy claro la razón por la que uno está luchando. Esto puede ser la libertad, tu familia, tu futuro o una chica irritante que se burla de tu estatura y te protegería hasta el final. YmirxHistoria.


_**Saludos mi gente **__**sabrosona.**_ No tengo perdón, lo sé, pero últimamente todo lo que escribo es... basura -Ay como si lo que escribes normalmente fuera bueno- ¡A callar! Y después de escribir 4 one-shot del asco les vengo a traer lo más aceptable Es que no soporto dejar fanfiction por tanto tiempo (;-;) Y no los molesto más y a leer...

**_Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama, yo solo he utilizado a sus personajes para hacer este intento de one-shot._**

* * *

Una hora faltaba para el amanecer, una hora era toda la distancia era lo que quedaba entre ella y el infierno que existía en el exterior de la falsa comodidad que le entregaban las murallas, tan sólo unos escasos 60 minutos e Historia, junto a todos los de legión, partirían a la misión –suicida– con el objetivo de recuperar a la testaruda chica de ojos negruzcos llamada Ymir.

La chica de cabellera dorada que en antaño fue conocida bajo el nombre de Christa veía el cielo en busca de alguna señal de luz. Se pregunta si _ella_ estará viendo el mismo cielo, niega a si misma con un gesto nostálgico y taciturno, Ymir nunca se fijaría en cosas tan tontas e irrelevantes como un simple amanecer; Historia lo sabe pues una vez la invito a ver uno junto a ella.

Ymir no era el tipo de persona que te gustaría tener de enemiga, pero tampoco era muy agradable tenerla de aliada. Era una chica grosera, de humor ácido, burlesca y odiosa, pero aun así no podía separarse de su lado. No entendía si su apego a Ymir comenzó en el momento en que hicieron su promesa en su misión en las montañas cubiertas de un manto blanquecino o nació de su constante apoyo, compañía –y porque no– de sus burlas y molestias.

Realmente no le importaba el porqué de su cariño hacia la morena, el punto era que la quería de vuelta. No entendía la razón por la que Ymir decidió separarse de su lado y sellar su destino al lado de los de "su especie", por un tiempo trató de actuar como su lo haría Christa y aceptar que era su elección, mas esa no era ella, ella era Historia, una chica egoísta y vacía que ya no tenía camino ni propósito desde su partida, que ya no respetaría la elección de su amada y la traería de vuelta costase lo que costase. Esa era Historia. Era una chica egoísta que solo quería llorar en sus brazos, escuchar sus regaños de "no seas una llorona" "eres un soldado" y sentir como sin importar el hecho de estar contrarrestando sus recientes palabras esta la abrazaba de vuelta. Anhela, no, necesita que Ymir regrese a su lado. A su lado se siente fuerte, valiente, deja de sentirse como la chica que escapo hasta de su propio nombre y empieza a ser la mujer decidida que se unió a las tropas de reconocimiento.

Suspira con pesar, a pesar de que ella no este Historia sabe que debe seguir siendo esa mujer valiente que ella le hace creer que es, pues si deja de serlo sería una decepción para Ymir y no sería capaz de ir por ella y decirle "te dije que sin importar que, estaría contigo"; no sería capaz de ir a la tierra infestada de gigantes y rescatarla –si es necesario en contra de su propia voluntad- de las manos de Reiner y Berthold.

Ella desde ahora dejaría de ser la deidad que todos veían en ella, se ensuciaría las manos con tal de salvar a la mujer que ama, sí, la mujer que ama hasta la locura. Es raro hablar de amor en un mundo podrido donde no se puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea muerte, guerra y dolor, pero la pequeña chica sabe que aún en las fétidas murallas aún queda lo único que puede mantener vivo al ser humano, el amor, porque digan lo que digan sin él –como aseguran los libros que leía en su infancia– solo somos cuerpos carecientes de sentido.

Por algo tan puro y antiguo –aún más antiguo que las murallas y los gigantes– ella sería capaz de blandir un arma y pelear hasta que sus huesos se hagan polvo y la sangre deje de fluir por sus venas.

Antes de ir a dar nuestra vida en una guerra donde la piedad es un término desconocido y se deja de lado la humanidad por el bien de la supervivencia se debe tener muy claro la razón por la que uno está luchando. Esto puede ser la libertad, tu familia, tu futuro o una chica irritante que se burla de tu estatura y te protegería hasta el final.

La pequeña rubia ya tiene claro el motivo por el que probablemente va a morir y por un instante su mente se despeja y la invaden todo tipo de emociones, olvida que es una hija bastarda, no le importa nunca haber recibido amor consanguíneo, no se arrepiente de haber huido y se alegra de haber conocido a Ymir.

Ella era un ángel con un arma al que ya no le importaba que estaba bien ni que estaba mal, no le interesaba en absoluto mancharse las manos porque ella lo haría por la única persona que amaba en lo conocido y lo desconocido.

Se desharía de todo en lo que creía, porque ella era lo único que le importaba en el mundo, la mantendría a salvo. Si esto es lo que se necesita para traerla a sus brazos –donde pertenecía- realmente no le importaba si el cielo no la aceptaba de vuelta.

–Voy por ti, Ymir.

Y partieron sobre sus caballos, a la expedición que tenía por objetivo principal traer de vuelta a la chica-titan Ymir. A la misión donde un ángel renunciaría a sus propias alas solo por ver una vez más a la persona que amaba.

* * *

Ha sido un_ feeling fic,_ no es de mis mejores. Si me quieren lanzar tomates, criticar, felicitar o loquesea dejen un review que se aprecia.

**_¿Review?_**


End file.
